


palette

by a_b028



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hair Dyeing, Humor, M/M, Swearing, honestly its 2k of them dyeing hair, literally my first attempt at fluff pls be kind, prolly out of the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: Jongin decides to dye his hair and Kyungsoo - the soft, kind and loving boyfriend that he is - helps him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	palette

**Author's Note:**

> okay so oooof thats the first time ever i wrote completely fluffy stuff,, ion how i did honestly
> 
> the inspiration struck me when i watched jenna marbles video where she randomly dyes her hair red, then mixed it with my own experience and booom this 
> 
> technically its still 14th where i live so happy bday jongin!!!!!!
> 
> title taken from I.U song - Palette

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo from where is perched up on the washing mashine and hums. He is holding a little box that contains a strawberry pink hair dye, hair bleacher, conditioner, gloves – overall, all stuff that one needs to dye their hair at home. Because that’s what they are doing.

Well, what _Jongin_ is doing, because Kyungsoo has no hair to dye – except maybe his buzzcut, but that would look funny and anyway the elder would never agree to do something like that.

He nods. “Of course I am sure.”

Kyungsoo makes an amused expression and takes the box from his hands, “And you want me to do it for you?”

“Yeah,” Jongin leans a little on the wall, “You said you did it to Baekhyun back in the day.”

“I did, but it was _Baekhyun_.”

He chuckles, “It can’t be that bad.”

Kyungsoo eyes the instructions at the back of the box, “The dye we used back then didn’t have a bleacher – you really think it’s going to work out?”

“You are my boyfriend,” Jongin _huhs_. “You are supposed to encourage me to do stuff like that.”

The elder doesn’t even look at him but puts out stuff from the box and sets it on the counter, “Where the fuck are your eyes, Jongin,” he says and starts putting on gloves, “I love you, but you know damn well that I am the last person on earth who would encourage you to do this. At least go to a hair salon.”

“We are broke.”

“Not _that_ broke.”

Jongin gets off the washing mashing and goes for a little stool they have in their bathroom, “My point stands.” He settles the stool in front of the mirror and sits down, “Anyway, what can go wrong? It’s just hair. I can always have dye it back or have a buzzcut like you.”

“You would look hot in both,” Kyungsoo smiles and picks up the bleacher and a special conditioner that mix with it, “Now I gotta blend it till it turns completely white.”

“I would, and I am also going to look hot in a strawberry pink hair,” he exclaims and relaxes on his seat.

Jongin stares at himself– how does it work that everyone look ten times uglier when they are sitting and waiting for someone to do their hair? – while Kyungsoo finishes mixing up whatever is required on the instruction.

His boyfriend puts down once he deems the mixture good enough and puts his gloved hands on his hips in a waiting manner, “This is your last chance – do you _really_ want to do that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says and starts putting the bleach on Jongin’s hair. It’s kind of exciting, Jongin thinks, since it’s the first time he is doing his hair like this and it’s his boyfriend who plays the role of a hairdresser.

Whatever the outcome is, he at least has the _experience_. 

The first step goes painlessly and smoothly, mostly because his hair is short and well – dyeing your hair is not rocket science, “Now you have to have this on for fifteen to thirty minutes.”

“Let’s settle on twenty – for good measure,” Jongin says and examines himself in the mirror.

Kyungsoo nods and takes off his gloves, “Do you want to finish that _Stranger Things_ episode right now?”

“Yeah,” he stands up and struts after his boyfriend to their tiny living room – tiny, but well-equipped and looking more expensive than it actually was.

Jongin _buzzes_ with excitement and isn’t at all focused on whatever is happening on their flat screen – he just wants to get that bleach off and see the effect. Though it probably won’t be anything special, from what he saw on YouTube tutorials his hair will be close to bottled blonde and that’s that.

The sound of alarm announcing that twenty minutes passed is a blessing to Jongin’s ears. He hops of the couch immediately and practically runs to the bathroom – with Kyungsoo calmly walking behind him.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo puts another pair of gloves and motions for Jongin to kneel and bend over the bathtub, “We have to rinse it, then dry and then the actual dye.”

Jongin does as he is told to and Kyungsoo puts a warm hand on his neck to settle him properly. Then picks up the handle and starts spraying water, “Is it good?”

“Yeah,” Jongin mumbles though it’s not easy from his position, “Could be warmer.”

Kyungsoo turns water to be to Jongin’s tastes and softly helps it to rinse the dye from his hair. _His boyfriend really does have magic hands,_ he thinks.

After a few minutes Kyungsoo turns the tap off and put a towel on Jongin’s head and delicately dries it enough for it not do drip, “Do you know the hair dryer is?”

Jongin hums, “I think it’s in the bedroom, one of the boxes in the wardrobe.”

Kyungsoo finds it quickly and sits Jongin down back on the stool to do the drying for him – it’s not only cute, Jongin thinks, it’s also _hot_. Looking at his boyfriend’s hands and arms as he works on doing what’s best to his hair. Which in turn starts looking more yellowish than bottled blond as he expected.

“What the fuck is this?” Jongin plays with his hair, “I don’t like it.”

The elder rolls his eyes, “It’s not done yet,” and hands Jongin a comb, “Brush it while I prepare the dye.”

Jongin clicks his tongue but does what Kyungsoo says – at least his hair is now silky and nice to touch, though he feels that he looks like an egg.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, “Now the almost-final part.”

They repeat what they were doing earlier – with even more precision since it’s dye and Jongin knows that Kyungsoo wouldn’t want him to go around with random blonde strands – and once they are done his boyfriend picks up the box again ( _so fucking forgetful_ , Jongin swears) to read how long the dye has to be on.

“It says forty minutes,” Kyungsoo exclaims and once he is gloveless wipes some of the dye that’s left on Jongin’s face.

Jongin smiles, “Fi-ne,” he says and stands up to kiss Kyungsoo, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo wounds his arms around his waist and kisses back. It’s kind of hard to do such simple task since Jongin’s shirt is covered in dye and their bathroom is small and–

But they manage though.

They settle down for another episode of _Stranger Things_ and while Jongin has been buzzing with energy at the time he had bleach on, now he is literally _shaking_. He wonders what’s his friends are going to say about it, and how Taemin is going to lose his shit. Either when it works out or when I won’t.

Once the timer goes off they head back to the bathroom and repeat what they did earlier – kneeling over the tub, rinsing, drying with a towel with one difference being Kyungsoo putting on a conditioner that’s supposed to help the colour last longer.

Whatever it takes.

“Done,” Kyungsoo pats his head and takes of his gloves, “Do you want me to finish it with dryer or you gonna wait till it does so naturally?”

Jongin bites his mouth, “Uh–I don’t know,” he mutters, “No, of course I am going to have you dry it off for me. What a dumb question is it.”

His boyfriend gives him a look, “Why are you so nervous? You said it’s just hair _– what’s gonna happen_? You said that, I remember.”

“I didn’t say it in your farmer accent,” he bites, “I don’t know, I just remembered a very terrible cut I had back in high school and well – one doesn’t appreciate their hair unless they have it done ugly.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “It doesn’t look bad, kind of cute.”

“It’s still wet, I probably look like a stop sign but I don’t want to look at myself in the mirror until I am dry.”

“Then turn around and let me do my job.”

Kyungsoo uses a lighter blow than earlier and dries his hair in a very focused manner – his boyfriend doesn’t look all that shocked or disappointed or any other negative expression so he is kind of calm of the result. But then again, Jongin knows Kyungsoo is good at pleasing him so maybe the elder does it all not to upset him.

He is stressed.

Once his hair is done Kyungsoo brushes it with a comb and styles delicately – Jongin thinks that for someone who doesn’t like his hair longer than an inch his boyfriend does know a lot about hairstyling. “Finished.”

Jongin stands up and turns to look at himself properly in the mirror, “You know what,” he half-gasps, half-whispers, “I am going to fucking kill myself.”

His boyfriend puts a comforting hand on his shoulder but Jongin can fucking feel him stuffing a chuckle. Once he turns back to face him Kyungsoo outrighly starts to _laugh_. Jongin punches him for that.

“I look like a that one shirt Baekhyun has–“

Kyungsoo snort cuts him off, “What kind of comparison is this?”

“I don’t know,” he chokes out, “But I look terrible.”

His boyfriend moves his hand from his shoulder to play around with Jongin’s hair, “You look hot, as always.”

“Your judgement is clouded,” Kyungsoo takes his hand back and opens his mouth and Jongin can _swear_ that he knows what the elder is about to mutter, “If you tell me that this are the consequences of my own choices I am going to punch you.”

Kyungsoo snorts again, “I am serious Jongin, it doesn’t look bad.”

He sighs, “Can you please leave the bathroom? I gotta re-contemplate this.”

The elder nods and kisses Jongin’s cheek, “Fine–but I am telling you it’s cool.”

Kyungsoo picks up whatever is left from their little, homemade hair saloon and Jongin can _feel_ the excitement and adrenaline he previously had leave his body all at once. He looks at his reflection once again and has to admit that his boyfriend is not wrong – it’s not _that_ bad – but it’s definitely not what he wanted and expected. He wanted and expected strawberry pink, not washed-out ginger.

“I am going to take a shower,” Jongin calls out because he knows that Kyungsoo is either spying on him at the door or texting Chanyeol what just happened, “I am going to be out in ten minutes!”

He receives no confirmation of wherever or no his boyfriend heard whatever Jongin said but he honestly doesn’t care at all at the moment. He smells of disappointment and hair dye and he is going to wash it out right now.

His shower takes a little longer than ten minutes but well, it’s not like anyone counted. He dresses in fresh clothes that he finds on the heater and walks out from the bathroom – only to find Kyungsoo perched up on a chair in their living room, looking at his reflection in a small hand-mirror and, of all things, dyeing his hair.

“What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo looks up, “Cheering you up?” he says and wipes some of the paint from his forehead, “Though I mixed what was left of the dye with bleacher for it to be quicker.”

Jongin snorts, amazed, “You are going to be bald.”

“I already am.”

“No, seriously,” he chuckles, “Rinse it off, it’s not too late.”

Kyungsoo moves to give him a playful stare, “I made a decision and I will accept the consequences.”

“You, _sir_ , are fucked up,” Jongin shakes his head, “I still love you, though. And appreciate this.”

The elder just laughs.

Jongin _does_ send everyone a picture of his – theirs – new hairstyles. The photo includes him sitting on the floor with Kyungsoo somewhere in the distance on the phone, and the main point of the image being his boyfriend’s ginger-pink (different than Jongin’s, sadly) buzzcut. It’s cool, though.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreaciated!!


End file.
